Surprising Usui
by Girly1002
Summary: Misaki was pregnant, but Usui was forced to go back to England. Three years later Usui comes back to find Misaki with a toddler. How will Usui deal with this. Will he be happy or angry. MisakiXUsui First fanfic. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first fanfic. Please Review/ Follow/ Favourite. Enjoy.**

**Misaki's POV**

I can't believe this. I'm pregnant. How is Usui going to take this? Does he want to start a family? What will he say? Will he tell me to abort it?

I was in the bathroom holding the pregnancy test. On the verge of tears.

Then I heard my phone ring. I looked at the screen it was Usui. Should I tell him? I answered.

"Hello" I said to Usui.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Usui asked.

"Sure"

"Meet me in the park in ten minutes." Usui said

Then he hung up.

**Time skip 10 minutes later. At the park**

When I saw Usui I got nervous. I was scared. I would be so happy if Usui accepted the baby. When I saw Usui he looked... Sad. I wonder why.

When I reached him, he looked over.

"Sorry Misaki" was the first thing he said

"What?" I asked confused

"I have to go back to England" he said as my heart shattered

He can't I'm pregnant. With his child.

"Why?" I asked. Tears were beginning to form.

"Gerard is forcing me to go back. I'm sorry" he explained

"When are you going to come back" I needed to know that

"I don't know" he said

"Misaki can you wait for me?" Usui pleaded

"Of course"

"I love you" Usui exclaimed

"I love you too"

I wanted to tell him. But I couldn't.

"When are your leaving?" I questioned

"Tomorrow"

He was going to leave me and his child

**The next day At the airport**

"Bye Usui. I love you. And I'll miss you" I said

"I'll miss you too" he said then we kissed

With that said he left me.

**An hour later. At home.**

I was on my bed. Crying

I missed his kisses. I missed his hugs. I missed him being there every time I need someone. I missed him stalking me. I missed him.

I need him. Our child needs him.

**AN: Hate? Like? Please tell me it's my first fanfic.**


	2. Reunion

**AN: Thank you to those who Followed and/or Favourite. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**_Three years later._**

**Misaki's POV**

It's been three years since I saw Usui. And it's been little over two years since Aaron was born.

Aaron looked exactly like his father. He has blond hair and striking emerald green eyes.

Aaron was only a toddler but he was able to talk simple words.

I want to tell him about Aaron but I haven't been able to contact Usui since he left. Every time I tried to call him Gerard would always be the one to answer.

I still work at Maid Latte and Aoi takes care of Aaron when I'm at work.

When Aoi found out Aaron was a boy, he was devastated. He made little pink dresses he kept saying that he took a lot of time making then.

I didn't like him being sad so I suggested he could make Aaron some boy clothes. He was happy and said he make Aaron the best boy clothes I've ever seen. And boy he wasn't lying.

**Usui's POV**

**_At the airport _**

Finally! I'm going back to Misaki. I'm at the the airport entering my ride which happened to be a limo. I was planning to go to Maid Latte. I'm guessing Misaki still works there.

I missed her so much

I wasn't able to contact her for three years.

Gerard would always be around me. So I couldn't.

Two years ago Gerard died, and Cedric became my personal butler. Having Cedric as my personal butler wasn't so bad. He was pretty handy.

My grandpa became nicer to me. Maybe it was because I was the only heir left.

I also became the CEO of the Walker Corp. The work of a CEO is difficult, I worked non-stop. There was always a stack of contracts I had to read and sign everyday, but I alway thought of Misaki when I'm just about to give up. If I do it faster I would be able to see her sooner.

I hope Misaki still kept her promise, but I was gone for three years. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

I just arrived at Maid Latte. Just then I saw Misaki in the windows. She look more mature. Her hair was longer. Man did I miss her.

I placed my hands in my pocket. Just to make sure the diamond ring was still. I was planning to propose to her if she was still single. The ring was both elegant and simple. Just like Misaki.

If she says yes. I'll like to bring her to England so we'll be together.

I just entered Maid Latte.

"Welcome Mas-" Misaki greeted

I was so happy to see her. I just stood there grinning like a idiot.

"USUI!?" Misaki exclaimed.

"What are you screaming about Misaki?" the manager asked

Then everyone came to see what happened.

USUI!" Everyone screamed.

"Come to the back Usui. We'll talk there." The manager ordered

Everyone else went back to work except Misaki.

"I'm sor-" I began

Suddenly Misaki hugged me.

"I missed you" Misaki said

"Me too. I'm sorry for leaving you" I apologized

"It's okay"

**Misaki's POV **

I can't believe this, Usui is back.

"Misaki. Aaron says he misses you." Aoi said from down the hall

"Whose Aaron?" Usui questioned.

Oh my he'll find out about Aaron.

"I have something to tell you."

On cue Aoi came in with Aaron following behind. I went over to tell and picked up Aaron.

"USUI?! Your back. Oh I leave you guys alone." Aoi exclaimed and noticing the tensing left

"Is this 'Aaron'?" Usui guessed

I just nodded

"Mommy" Aaron said

" 'Mommy'?" Usui looking at me shocked and waiting for an answer.

"Aaron is my child." I explained.

"Whose the father?" Usui questioned

"You" was all I could say.

**Usui's POV**

"What?" I asked

"I'm sorry I didn't-" Misaki began apologizing. I was just standing the grinning

I was happy. Misaki and I have a child.

Aaron looked exactly like me.

"I have a son!" I exclaimed happily

Misaki was looking at me in shock. Then she smiled.

Aaron looked at me

"Daddy?' Aaron asked

I just stood there looking at him wide eyed. I was speechless.

"Yes. That's your daddy." Misaki explained

Aaron started giggling, running around and screaming 'Daddy!'

Misaki and I were just staring at him and smiling.

Aaron came up to me and hugged me. Which I gladly hugged him back.

"Can we go to my apartment to talk?" I asked Misaki

I wanted to propose to her today. We already have a child together so why not?

"Sure" she answered

**Misaki's POV**

I'm so relieved. Usui isn't mad.

When Aaron and Usui hugged I was so happy. Finally Aaron will have a father. Hopefully nothing else will interfere.

When Usui asked me to come over I was a little shocked, but I said okay because I wanted to talk to him.

I went to change out of my maid outfit. Aaron was already sleeping in the arms of Usui.

When I finished changing we went into a limo, and drove away.

**AN: 900 words. Trying for 1000 next time. So is it good? Bad? Please tell me so I can improve. Thanks :D**


	3. Together

**AN: Thank you for the feedback.**

**Chubumm: I actually don't know why but I couldn't think of another names I liked so I choose Aaron.**

**aintgotnone: Thanks for the advice. I don't know if this is what you call "semantics" but I'm going to stop with the POVS' and just do it in a third persons' view**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kaichou wa Maid sama.**

**_At Usui's apartment_**

Misaki and Usui, who is carrying Aaron in his arms entered Usui's apartment. Usui placed the sleeping Aaron in the guest bedroom.

Misaki notices the apartment was quiet big, it had a master bedroom, a guest room and a living room. Even though the living room was big it looked empty, it only had a couch, a coffee table and a tv.

"I'm sorry for not being there when you and Aaron needed it." Usui apologized

"It's okay. I just miss you." Misaki replied

"Me too" Usui said

Usui kept thinking if he should propose or not.

"Can we sit on the couch and talk?" Misaki asked

"Of course" Usui answered

Once they were both seated on the big cream coloured couch, Usui pulled Misaki into a tight embrace. Misaki didn't even push him away, they just sat there cuddling

"So what happened when you we're at England?" Misaki questioned

Usui told her his story of what happened in England. How Gerard died and how he became the CEO of the Walker Corps.

"So when did you find out you were pregnant?" Usui asked when he finished his story

"I found out the day you told me you were going to England." Misaki answered with a hint of sadness

"Why didn't you tell me?" Usui asked

"I don't know I just couldn't. I'm sorry" Misaki said in a whisper

After a minute of silence.

Usui asked "Misaki how would you feel about moving to England and live with me there?"

The questioned surprised Misaki. She didn't know how to answer, but she does know she wanted Usui to be there for her and Aaron.

"Yes" Misaki replied with a smile.

Usui grinned and gave Misaki a kiss on the lips. Misaki's face became red as a tomato.

"You idiot" Misaki mumbled which earned her a smirk from Usui

Then Misaki pecked Usui, which caused him to blush.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aaron screamed interrupting their moment.

Misaki's motherly instincts kicked in and she was rushing over to Aaron's side.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked in motherly tone

"I woke up and I don't know where this place is" Aaron cried

Then Usui came in and asked what's wrong.

"Daddy! Where is this place?" Aaron asked again

"This is daddy's apartment" Usui answered, while sitting on the bed and lifting Aaron onto his lap.

"Oh" was his only response. Then he started snuggling in his father's chest.

Misaki was smiling at the scene

"Aaron how do you feel about going to England to live with daddy?" Misaki asked which surprised Usui

"With daddy?" Aaron asked

"Yes" they both said which made Misaki blush and Usui to smirk at her reaction

"Okay" Aaron said while slowly drifting of to sleep again in Usui's arms

Usui slowly tucked Aaron in while Misaki returned to the living room

Misaki was thinking about what she needed to bring to England, when she felt two strong arms wrapping her into an embrace from behind

"What are you thinking about?" Usui asked out of curiosity while resting his head on her shoulder

"Nothing much, just thinking about going to England" Misaki answered while leaning against Usui's chest

"Oh do you not want to go then?" Usui asked sounding kinda hurt

"Oh no that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is, what do we do when we get there?" Misaki asked

"Well, we'll live like how we would in Japan, but your going to stay home and take care of Aaron" Usui replied while smiling

Just then a question popped in her mind.

"Where are we going to live?" Misaki asked

"Well we're going to live in the Walker mansion with my grandpa, but if you want we can buy a house for ourselves." Usui responded

Misaki thought for a while

"I want your grandpa to accept me, so can we live in the Walker mansion?"

Usui just nodded.

Misaki and Usui were just standing there in the middle of the living room enjoying each other's company, until Misaki let out a loud yawn. Which caused Usui to laugh

"Sleepy?" Usui said while laughing

Misaki just nodded and blushed

"Let's go to sleep" Usui said while walking to his bedroom hand in hand with Misaki

When they got to the bedroom, Usui handed Misaki a clean towel.

"Go take a shower" Usui ordered

Misaki was to tired to say no so she obeyed

"Can I borrow a shirt too?" Misaki asked shyly

"Of course" Usui said while trying not to laugh

After Usui gave Misaki a shirt that ended mid-thigh and a pair of black short, Misaki entered the shower. When she got out was sitting on the bed waiting for her. Then she realized that she was going to be sleeping on the same bed as Usui.

"Wait your not sleeping there too, right?" Misaki asked

"What do you mean, of course I am" Usui replied sarcastically

"Where a I going to sleep then?" Misaki asked afraid of what'll he say

"Here, of course" Usui said with smirk on his face

"Oh no I'm not, you might do something perverted to me. I'll just sleep on the couch." Misaki said

"I promise not to do anything perverted to you. Please don't leave me." Usui promised and gave Misaki his famous puppy dog face

"Promise?"

Usui nodded and smiled

Misaki sighed in defeat "Fine"

Usui scooted over and patted on the space beside him. Misaki crawled in his bed and faced the other side. Usui then snaked his arms around Misaki's waist, wrapping her protectively. Misaki smiled and leaned back into his chest, while Usui smirked at her actions

**AN: ****1,050 words. RECORD! So what do you think? **


	4. Getting Ready

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed. I've been having writer's block so I couldn't update earlier. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama**

Misaki had to cover her eyes, because the sun was shining through the windows. She tried to get up, but was pulled back. She wondered why until she noticed the pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked back and saw Usui sleeping.

His eyes were shut and he looked so peaceful. I was staring at his face, until Usui's eyes open and a smirk starting to form. Misaki immediately started to blush.

"Can I help you?" Usui asked trying not to laugh

Misaki looked away.

"No" she mumble

Misaki got up and went straight to where Aaron was sleeping. When she got there, Aaron was sleeping peacefully.

Just then she noticed that Aaron look exactly like his father when he's asleep. They both had that peaceful expression.

She decided to let him sleep in. She left the door open half way in case Aaron needed her.

She returned to Usui's room. Once she was there, she saw Usui who was still in bed, but was wide awake.

His hair was a tangled mess, but it made him look even cuter. "_Snap out of it Misaki don't think about things like that"_ she thought to herself. She was starting to blush at her thoughts. But she had to admit he was perfect. His eyes, his smile even his smirk was cute in their own way.

"When do you want to leave?" Usui asked bringing her out of her thoughts

"To where?" She asked

"To England" Usui answered like it was obvious

"I don't know, but before we go I have to talk to my mom and quit work at Maid Latte." Misaki answered while walking back to the bed.

When Misaki returned to the bed, Usui immediately scooted closer and hugged her from behind. Part of Misaki wanted pull away, but the other part wanted him to hold the closer. So she just decided to stay still. Usui was trying to think if he should propose but he knew he wanted to propose before meeting Misaki's mom. He decided to propose right now, since they were going to meet Minako (Misaki's mother) later today.

"Misaki you know I love you right?" Usui asked

Misaki looked back and hesitated for a second before answering

"Yes"

"Do you love me?" Usui asked while blushing a little bit

"Yes" Misaki replied right away but shyly

"Then Misaki would you do the honor of marrying me?" Usui asked while pulling out a red velvet box from the drawers

Misaki started to blush but also began to smile

"Yes I do" Misaki answered

Usui pulled the beautiful elegant ring out of it's box and slipped it onto Misaki's ring finger

Usui then pulled Misaki into hug. She was smiling to herself and hugged back

Usui and Misaki were still hugging, but Usui loosened his grip on Misaki. While Misaki was slowly starting to drifting off to sleep, until she heard her stomach growl. Her face was beginning to turn crimson.

"I'm guessing your hungry" Usui joked

"Yeah." Misaki muttered

"What do you want to eat?" Usui asked while getting up

"Umm. I don't know, anything" Misaki replied while also getting up

Usui grabbed Misaki's hand and walked her towards the kitchen. Misaki made no attempt of pulling away.

When they were at the kitchen, Misaki was looking through the refrigerator. The refrigerator was packed with all sorts of foods

"Why is there so much food in here?" Misaki asked

"My secretary bought it for me before I came here" Usui answered absentmindedly

"Your secretary. Huh? Is she pretty" Misaki asked obviously jealous

"Yes. He's very handsome" Usui answered while smirking

Misaki blushed with embarrassment

"Oh" Misaki said

"Oh? Are you jealous?" Usui asked

"NO. Of course not" Misaki exclaimed but she was looking away and her face was bright red.

She then went back to the refrigerator and brought out all the ingredients for pancakes.

Usui was just standing there in disbelief that Misaki was cooking. Misaki noticed that Usui was standing there doing nothing and was staring at her.

"What are you staring for?" Misaki demanded

"Your cooking" Usui said in disbelief

"Of course I am" Misaki replied

"Do you still burn the food?" Usui teased

"Sometime but rarely" Misaki answered while blushing

When Misaki was about to pour the batter into the pan, Aaron screamed "Daddy"

Misaki was waiting for Usui to see what happened, and Usui was waiting for Misaki to go

"He called for his daddy. That's you Usui" Misaki said while resuming pouring the batter

"Oh yeah" was all Usui managed to say before heading towards where Aaron was.

"Daddy!" Aaron exclaimed excitedly

"What's wrong?" Usui asked deeply concerned

"Nothing. I just wanted you here." Aaron said while giggling

Usui chuckled before he talked "Mommy's making pancakes for us do you want any?" Usui asked

"Of course. Who wouldn't, their yummy." Aaron claimed

Usui laughed before carrying Aaron to the kitchen. He was wondering how good could it be.

After finishing eating Misaki's pancakes, which were pretty good. They all got ready to leave the apartment.

"Let's go to grandma's house" Misaki said after everyone finished changing into casual wear

"Yay! Let's go!" Aaron exclaimed

"But my grandma's already dead though" Usui joked

"Aaron's grandma" Misaki said emphasizing 'Aaron'

"But that would mean my mom wouldn't it and she's dead" Usui once again joked

"My mom. Aaron's grandma" Misaki claimed while Usui was laughing

"And my soon to be mother-in-law" Usui whispered into Misaki's ears wich caused Misaki to become beet red

"Let's get going" Misaki said while avoiding Usui's eyes and grabbing Aaron's hands and leading him downstairs

Usui laughed to himself while closing the front doors

Just as Misaki was about to walk through the doors Usui grabbed onto Misaki's left hand

Misaki stared at Usui confused

"What? Can't I hold onto my soon-to-be wife?" Usui asked

Misaki just looked away and opened the doors

"Grandma! Where are you?" Aaron shouted while running off to the kitchen

"Misaki is that you?" Minako asked while coming out of the kitchen while holding Aaron's hand

"Yeah" Misaki answered while taking off her shoes

"Oh my. Is that you Tamaki?" Minako asked in shock

Before Usui could anwser, Aaron interrupted

"Grandma meet Daddy" Aaron said while giggling

"Misaki can you bring Aaron away I want to talk to Takumi. Minako asked firmly

Misaki not sure what to do took Aaron away and leading him upstairs

When they were gone Minako began talking but was interrupted by Usui

"I'm sorry for leaving Misaki while she was pregnant" Usui apologized

"Takumi are you willing to take care of both Misaki and Aaron?" Minako asked

"Yes of course I would be willing" Usui answered with confidence

"Are you willing to do anything for Misaki or Aaron?"

"Yes" Usui replied

"Do you regret leaving Misaki even if she wasn't pregnant?" Minako questioned

"Yes" Usui replied with the same confidence

"What would you have done if Misaki told you she was pregnant that that day?" Minako asked again

"I would have stayed with her, married her, and start a family with her if she still wanted the child" Usui answered

Satisfied with the answer she began walking away

"Wait. I have something to ask you." Usui said

"What would that be?" Minako asked curious about what he wanted to ask

"Can I have permission to bring Misaki and Aaron to England and live with me? I kinda also already proposed to her." Usui asked

"Did she say yes?" Minako wondered

"Yes she did" Usui said while smiling

"Then yes you have my permission to bring them to England" Minako said while a slight smile touched her lips

"What are you doing in England anyways" Minako asked

"Well I became the CEO of the Walkers Corp after my half-brother Gerard died" Usui replied

"When will you be going?" Minako asked

"Um whenever Misaki is ready" Usui replied

"Oh Okay"

"Oh yeah and Misaki! You can come out now" Usui said while smirking

Misaki slowly came into view, blushing

"Oh my" Minako asked trying not to laugh

"How did you know I was there?" Misaki asked

"I would know when you are somewhere close" Usui replied

Minako who was now giggling, returned to making lunch in the kitchen

"Stay until lunch you two, Suzuna should be coming home soon" Minako shouted from the kitchen

"Okay"

After eating lunch with Suzuna, Misaki, Usui and Aaron left the house and drove to Maid Latte

"Welcome home Master" Erika greeted without knowing it was them

"Hello Erika. Wheres the manager?" Misaki asked

"Oh Hello. She's in the back" Erika replied

Misaki, Usui and Aaron found the manager in the breakroom

"Manager I have something to tell you" Misaki said

"Oh Hello Misaki and Usui" Hyoudou greeted

"I'm here to quit" Misaki said

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later"Hyoudou sighed

After filling out all the paper work, Misaki's hands were sore.

"I'll miss you" Hyoudou said

"Me too. I'm going to tell everyone. I'll come back when I'm not busy" Misaki promised

"Where are you moving too?" Hyoudou asked

"I'm going to live with Usui in England" Misaki said

"Ahh moe moe" Suddenly there was a burst of flowers

"Oh my I nearly suffocated" Misaki claimed while Usui was laughing

Everyone came in to see what happend

"What happend?" Ekira questioned

"Hyoudou just found out that Misaki is going to live with me in England" Usui said calmly

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed

"Does that mean your quitting?" Aoi asked

"Yeah. I just filled all the paperwork" Misaki said while Usui lifted Aaron up

After all of their goodbyes were said. Misaki, Usui and Aaron went to Misaki's apartment to pack up all of her's and Aaron's belongings

**AN: ****1,714 words YAY. "I hate it" "I like it" I'll accept them all tell what you think.**


	5. England

**AN: Sorry for not updating for awhile I just came back from camping. Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy the next chapter. **

**English - Bold **

* * *

Usui and Misaki were silently sitting in the

airplane, while Aaron was staring out the window waiting for the flight to begin.

It's been two weeks since Usui came back. Aaron is enjoying having his dad return to him, and Misaki is secretly happy that her first love came back. Usui is overjoyed that Misaki still loved him and he has a child.

Now their lives are filled with laughter, happiness and love.

"Ready to take flight." The captain announced

Misaki groaned and moved around to sit in a more comforting position. Misaki does not like airplane rides. Usui sensing her discomfort, placed his hands on top of hers and gave her a reassuring smile. Misaki looked at his hands and intertwined their hands together, then she leaned her head on Usui shoulders. Usui's smile grew because he expected Misaki to push his hands away.

The next morning, the airplane began descended slowly. After what felt like forever the airplane landed.

"Finally!" Misaki said excited to get off if the airplane

"You really didn't like it that much huh?" Usui asked with a smirk on his face.

Misaki glared at him and smooth out Aaron's hair, who was asleep one hour in the flight. Aaron than began to wake up.

"Are we there yet?" Aaron asked after yawning

"Almost" Usui answered while chuckling

When they got out of the airplane, they saw a slick black limo. Usui gestured Misaki to go over to the limo.

"Your kidding me. Are you serious?" Misaki asked in disbelief

"Wow. Big car" Aaron exclaimed

"Is something wrong?" Usui teased

"Never mind. I really shouldn't be surprised of what you can do" Misaki said

Then the three of them went into the car

Aaron was looking out of the windows, while Misaki was awkwardly sitting in-between the two.

"Do you want to look around town?" Usui asked

"YES YES." Aaron quickly answered

"Sure" Misaki replied

"Drive us to town" Usui ordered to the driver

"Okay" the driver answered

Once the car stopped, Usui opened the door while carrying Aaron and went out the door. Misaki came out after but stumbled, luckily Usui's right arm caught her just in time.

"Thanks" Misaki said quickly

"Anytime, my lady" Usui replied

Misaki gave him a glare

"Mommy. Hungry" Aaron said in a childish tone

"There's a cafè over there. You wanna go there?" Usui asked

"Okay" Misaki responded

The cafè looked very high-class. Misaki was very uncomfortable being in high-class cafè, but Usui and Aaron seemed perfectly normal like they come here everyday

"3 scones and some English breakfast tea" Usui ordered after being seated

**"Coming right up"** the waitress said after writing our order down and taking our menus

"So where are we going to go after?" Misaki asked after the tea and scones arrived

Usui who was eating his scones elegantly while Aaron eating his messily and Misaki was just drinking her tea

"We'll look around" Usui replied

After finish eating, they walked around town until they stopped at a little boutique. Misaki was confused at why Usui stopped.

"Let's go in here" Usui suggested

"Okay?" Misaki replied hesitantly

When Misaki took one step in the shop, she wanted to get out immediately.

The shop was filled with dresses, skirts some t-shirts and most of the items were sparkly. There was also under garments The boutique was way to girly for her liking

She looked at one the dress closes to her and her eyes widen in shock._ "How could at dress cost that much?"_ She thought to herself

"Why are we in here?" Misaki asked Usui

"To buy you some clothing. Of course" Usui said while walking over to look at a dress

"What about the clothing I brought" Misaki said

"Well you'll have them, but I want to buy some new outfits for you" Usui explained while holding a dress in front of Misaki to see if it'll look nice on her.

"We don't have too" Misaki said

"Come on. Let me spoil you just this once" Usui pleaded

"Fine, but don't go overboard. Okay?" Misaki said

After what felt like a year, but was actually only two hours, Aaron was asleep on one of the benches and Usui had a pile of clothing he wanted to buy for Misaki. The pile consisted of dresses, skirts, t-shirts, some jeans.

"Okay. That's enough we already have a lot of stuff" Misaki yelled on protest

"Fine" Usui said in defeat

"Wrap all of these" Usui ordered while pointing to the pile

Three lady's grabbed a generous amount of clothing before returning to the cashier

"Stay here" Usui ordered Misaki then he left

Usui returned ten minutes later with a handful of stuff but Misaki couldn't figure out what. He handed the items to the sales lady and whispered something in her ears, she nodded.

"What were you doing?" Misaki questioned after he returned to her side

"You find out later. At night" Usui added

Misaki was confused but let it go.

**"Your total is 969.83£ ($1500.00 CAN)"** the cashier said

"Wait how much did she say" Misaki asked thinking she heard wrong

"You don't need to know" Usui said while give the cashier a credit card

Misaki looked at him waiting for the answer

"She said 969.83£" Usui said looking away

"What?!" Misaki yelled in shock. Misaki's knew only a little bit of English, and she knew that 969£ was at least $1500

"Don't worry about the money it's nothing" Usui reassured her

"But it's so expensive" Misaki said

"It's alright. You said I could spoil you today." Usui reminded her

"Yeah. You said you wouldn't go overboard" Misaki said

"Don't worry okay?" Usui said

"Bu-" Misaki began

"No buts" Usui said

Misaki knowing she wouldn't win against him, gave in.

Then the cashier that Usui talked to before, came over and handed him a bag with the boutique's logo on it.

"What did you buy?" Misaki asked again

"You'll find out at night" Usui repeated

Misaki was getting really curious but didn't press any further

When they finished putting all the bags in the limo, they began walking further in the town. This time Misaki stopped at a shop for men

"Let's go in here. Since you bought me all those stuff, we can get something for you and Aaron" Misaki said

"Sure" Usui agreed

Misaki was able to buy only three bags of clothing for Aaron and two for Usui. Usui kept saying the clothing wasn't his 'style', and I kept thinking dresses and skirts weren't _my style. _

_"_You wanna go to the house now to unpack?" Usui asked

"Yeah. Aaron needs to sleep too" Misaki said while stroking Aaron's hair whom was asleep

When they got to the mansion, Misaki was surprised at the size of the place. It was so big, she nearly fell over trying to look at the roof. Then she noticed two figures at the main entrance.

"Misaki this is my grandfather. Grandfather this is my soon-to-be wife, Misaki."Usui introduced us. Misaki blushed at the 'soon-to-be wife' part.

"So this is the girl you decided to marry huh?" Usui's grandfather said

* * *

**AN: ****1,263 words yay. Tell me what you think **


	6. Grandfather

**AN: I'm only going to do about 10-15 chapters since its my first story. Thanks for the reviews. And I'm sorry for the late update I'm been busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama. Sadly. **

* * *

"So this is the girl you decided to marry huh?" Usui's grandfather said

"Yes. Grandfather" Usui replied

Aaron who was standing beside both Usui and Misaki ran and hid behind Usui's leg. Most likely scared of Usui's grandfather. By doing that he caught Usui's grandfather's attention

"And whose this?" Robert asked **(AN: my fake name for Usui's grandfather)**

"My Son" Usui said proudly and with confidence

"You..you had a child" Robert stuttered

"Yes" Usui replied curious as to why his grandfather wasn't mad and Misaki was currently looking down.

"When did this happen?" Robert was curious as to how Usui girlfriend had a child without him knowing.

"I found out I was pregnant on the day Usui went to England and Usui found out when he came back to Japan" Misaki said surprising Robert since she was hasn't been talking the whole time

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL USUI WHEN YOU FOUND OUT!" Robert shouted angrily at Misaki after a few minutes

Misaki was startled and looked down again. Then sniffles were heard. Everyone's head turn towards Aaron

"Don't hurt Mommy" Aaron whimpered quietly

Misaki kneeled down so she was at Aaron's level "Don't worry baby, he's not hurting mommy" Misaki said while wiping away his tears then stood up again

"I know your mad but it wasn't my entirely my fault" Misaki began saying

"HOW WAS IT NOT YOUR FAULT" Robert yelled again

Aaron once again whimpered and gripped onto Usui leg even tighter

"I'm sorry" Misaki said a whisper that was barely heard

Robert huffed in annoyance and frustration "I want Usui to have full custody of the child and you, you have too leave and never come back again

"W-w-what NO you can't do that too me" Misaki said while tears were threatening to spill

"NO. Aaron AND Misaki are going to stay here with me." Usui said

"NO absolutely not your son stay that women has to leave" Usui's grandfather exclaimed

"If they leave I go to" Usui challenged

"Fine, but what about your fiancé?" He asked

"What fiancé?" Usui asked confused

"She's coming later this evening. You'll see her at dinner. Go up to your room and settle in first Takumi. I'll have someone arrange a room for your son" Grandfather ordered

**Usui took Misaki and Aaron to his room. It was a nice, big room. Misaki lied Aaron on the bed. Then she turned to Usui, he was looking at a picture hanging on the wall. Misaki then looked at the picture also. The picture was of a beautiful elegant lady in the garden

"Who is she?" Misaki asked

"She is my mother, Patricia Walker" Usui explained.

"She is really really beautiful and pretty" Misaki complimented

"Do you think so?" Usui asked. **(**"fumiko hamasaki" suggested this little scene. I liked it so I edited it and included it into the chapter. Thank you fumiko hamasaki. And if anyone would like to suggest a scene for the upcoming chapters, go ahead. I like to include other peoples' idea)**

"Yes I really do think so" Misaki said then she let out a long sigh

"What's wrong Misaki?" Usui asked

"Nothing. I was just thinking about your fiance" Misaki replied

"Don't worry, it means nothing to me. My grandfather's been trying to get me to marry someone for the past three year. And I'll never marry anyone other than you" Usui reassured her while Misaki blushed

After everything was unpacked, a knock was heard.

"Come in" Usui said then the door open to reveal 3 maids

"We're here to dress Master Takumi, Mistress Misaki and the young Master for dinner" The maid in the middle said while bowing into a low curtsy

"You can just leave the outfits on the table. We can dress ourselves" Usui ordered

"Yes, Master" they said in unison like they practice the line over and over. Once the outfits were set on the table Misaki went over there to retrieve Aaron and her's outfit.

After the three of them were finished getting dressed a knock was heard.

"Master Usui dinner is ready. Please come down." The maid said

"Okay we'll be down there soon" Usui replied

Usui, Misaki and Aaron slowly descended down the stairs. As they walk towards the dinning room, Misaki saw a grand portrait of Usui's Grandfather and his mother with a man standing beside her, there was also a little boy standing in front of Usui's mother whom looked exactly like Usui expect for that he has black hair. They would've seemed to be a happy family to anyone who didn't know their story.

Misaki then noticed that they have arrived a the dinning room. After they have been seated, Usui's grandfather walked through the doors.

As Aaron saw the man who made his mother cry he stiffened.

"Aaron say 'Hi' to your Great-Grandfather" his dad told him

"Hello" Aaron said in a timid voice while looking down at his lap

"Hello to you to" Usui's Grandfather said in a softened voice

"Your finace is here too, Takumi." He said

"I'm not getting married to her. No matter what you say. I'm going to marry Misaki." Usui said

"Just meet her first. Then we'll see. She's coming down her right now, she'll be dinning with us" Robert said

Suddenly the doors opened and came in a beautiful lady. she was slim and tall just about half a head shorter than Usui. She was wearing a white silk dress with a floral pattern near the ends of her dress, that stopped mid-thigh, and a single diamond necklace with a beautiful red heart pedant hanging on the chain hung around her neck and multiple silver bracelets were around both of her wrist. Her skin was as white as snow. Her hair was natural blonde and it was slightly curled at the ends and cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a piecing bright blue. She looked elegant and fancy but it also looked simple.

She began walking towards them. Even her walk looked elegant.

"Hello, Takumi. I'm Maria." as she stood beside Robert

"Takumi meet your fiance" Robert introduced

* * *

**I kinda rushed it. Please no flames. And the more reviews I get the faster I'll upload the next chapter. **


End file.
